I Was Never Your Enemy
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set after the anime, Miyako is invited to a sleepover set up Maron so that they could talk more of what happened in the Castle of Ice.


It's been a while since that day in the Castle of Ice. I have discovered one shocking secret to me in that same day: my best friend, Maron Kusakabe, is Kaitou Jeanne, the thief I was trying to apprehend. At first, I was shocked by this revelation, but I accept it anyway.

When she got back from the castle, I run and hug her in a friendly way.

"What happened, Maron?" I asked in curiosity since I didn't know what Maron, as Jeanne, was doing in that castle. How come? It's because she told me to stay out of this situation and I agree to that.

"I was fighting against that angel that manipulated you into killing me." was the reply I could get from her. I recall that fight I had with her, and I felt so guilty of it because I refused to believe that my best and dearest friend is the thief that I was trying to catch.

Nevertheless, Maron has forgiven me for trying to kill her.

"Oh, so you know, Fin Fish, that angel you just met, is not evil. She's just brainwashed by the Devil, that's all." explained Jeanne. "She manipulated me into helping that fiend all along and I didn't even see that coming. It's just too bad you can't see Fin now that she's back to normal. She asked me if you could forgive her for what she did to you."

Now I understand what her helper feels. Even though I can't see her, I come up with this reply. "I forgive you, Fin Fish." Hearing those words made Fin cry in joy of forgiveness.

"Hey, just to let you know something." Chiaki talks to me in a cocky manner. "I saw Maron transformed without the Rosario."

I was surprised by this kind of fact and I don't know what to say to this. The truth is, I never believe in fairy-tales and make believe; in fact, I don't have time to believe in fantasies, anyway. What's hard for me to believe is that my very own best friend, brown hair and brown eyes, transforms into a magical girl who has blonde hair and violet eyes. So instead, I just congratulated her for it.

Next day in school, Maron has secretly passed me a note. I read it secretly so my teacher won't catch me.

_Go to my apartment this evening. I was thinking of a sleepover between the two of us._ This is what the note said. I decided to reply to her by writing a note saying.

_Okay._

Once class is over, I wear my pajamas and start bringing things before I head to Maron's apartment. The things I planned on bringing are my pillows, sleeping bag, magazines, and some videos of crime-thrilling movies I could watch with her. Then I have dinner with my parents, and they wish me a good luck in the sleepover.

"Hi, Maron." I said as soon as I knocked on her door and she's not only happy that I'm here, but also I brought many things for this sleepover. She eventually helps me bring my things over.

Before we start a sleepover, we fixed the things I just brought.

"Now that everything is set, let the sleepover begin!" I yelled as Maron and I are ready to start the event.

We read magazines that involve the articles of me trying to catch Maron, but those plans I have ended up in failure. Guess I underestimated her gymnastic moves which is why she easily outsmarts me. What else is that we watched the videos I brought.

At 10:30, we were about to get some sleep. However, I have a gut feeling Maron is not yet ready to sleep so I go to her and ask. "What's wrong, Maron? Aren't you sleepy?"

"I'm sleepy, Miyako, but before that, I wanna share you some secrets." replies my best friend as she transforms from brown hair and brown eyes into her magical girl alter ego who has blonde hair and violet eyes.

"So, you're Jeanne. What about it?" I asked confusingly. I thought about why did she just transformed right in front of me.

"It's because I wanna say I'm sorry." she said as she starts to cry. I could never imagine that my best friend, as the strong Jeanne, could also cry the same as the weak Maron. Then again, this is Maron whom I'm talking to.

"For what?" I asked confusingly.

From what I could see, she says while she's crying. "For everything. It's my fault that I got you in danger in that castle that other day. I should have told you my secret. I'm sorry."

Those two words she just said really touched my heart. I hugged her to comfort her from all this.

"It's okay, Maron, it's okay." I said. "It's also my fault because I refused to believe that you are Jeanne all this time. All I wanted was to prove to the entire class that you're not Jeanne, but I guess I was wrong this entire time. Even so, Maron, you saved me that other day and I'm thankful for that." I said even more as I wipe her tears from her violet eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" my friend asks in a curious manner.

"You're you, Maron. You don't need to be a different person just because you're miserable or something. Just be yourself." I said these words to remind her about who she is. "Now that I know you're Jeanne, I'm going to say to you these words that you must know: I was never your enemy."

"I think I knew that, Miyako."

So she knew it all this time and kept it hidden from me until now. Impressive move she made. Then I see her again transform from blonde hair and violet eyes to brown hair and brown eyes.

"Miyako."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for accepting me, even when I'm Jeanne." says Maron.

"No problem." I said.

Then I got into my sleeping bag, thinking of how I said to Maron the words: I was never your enemy.


End file.
